Who Said Shopping Couldn't Be Fun?
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: After a reluctant promise to spend the day together, Elphaba is dragged out of their room by a very excited Glinda to do what Glinda loves best - shop!


**A/N: I got the idea for this from the Imagine Your OTP blog on tumblr and I thought it'd be a wonderful fluffy Gelphie idea. Since there doesn't seem to be _enough_ fluffy, non-smutty Gelphie fics on here...yeah...:)**

**The picture is SMILE by Meowkin on devianART. Check her out - she has some really great art!**

* * *

The petite blonde held tightly onto the green hand, unable to stand still and giggling uncontrollably. The taller green woman rolled her eyes - she _loathed _shopping of any kind with Glinda, but she'd promised to spend the day with her girlfriend. The blonde looked at the green woman and her smile grew bigger, something that Elphaba had deemed quite impossible moments before.

"Elphie, this is going to be so much fun!" the blonde squealed in her sugary sweet voice. Elphaba's lips curled into a tiny grin at the sound of Glinda's voice. It was music to her ears - she never grew tired of hearing the blonde babble on and on about whatever managed to grab her attention. It was almost as hypnotic and musical as her adorable giggle.

"Thank you for agreeing to go shopping with me - I know how much you dread shopping."

Elphaba scoffed, raising an eyebrow and acting as if she were shocked. "What exactly are you insinuating, my sweet?"

The blonde giggled and grabbed Elphaba's other hand with her free hand. "I'm saying that you don't like to shop and you make it quite obvious whenever I have to drag you out of our room kicking and screaming - "

"I do not _scream_!" Elphaba protested in a huff.

"I have evidence that you _do _scream, Elphie," Glinda whispered, grinning. Elphaba opened her mouth to ask what Glinda meant, but she saw the twinkle in her love's cerulean eyes and blushed. Glinda giggled again, letting go of Elphaba's hand but still holding on tightly to one hand. "Come on, Elphie! The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can go get ice cream and wander around the city together!"

Elphaba allowed the blonde to drag her into the mattress shop, groaning loudly and hoping that she wasn't still blushing. The moment the doors closed behind them, Glinda squealed.

"There are so many beds! Elphie!"

Before Elphaba could reply, Glinda darted to the nearest bed and leapt onto it, bouncing slightly. "Oh sweet Oz!" she squealed. "Elphie, come bounce with me!"

"Glinda, we're not supposed to - "

Before Elphaba could finish speaking, Glinda slid off the bed and ran to the next one. She jumped onto it, landing flat on her stomach. Elphaba hurried over and heard a muffled squeal moments before Glinda popped up and started bouncing again, her shoes tossed to the floor a few feet away from the bed.

"Glinda! Stop - you're going to get us - "

"Bounce with me!" the blonde begged, reaching out to take Elphaba's hands. The green woman stepped back and glared at the childish blonde, making her stop bouncing. Instead of getting off the bed like Elphaba obviously wanted, Glinda crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Elphaba, pursing her lips and trying to pout.

"No," Elphaba said simply, a slight edge to her voice.

The bubbly blonde frowned and her bottom lip started to quiver as tears welled up in her eyes. "I just...I just wanted to...to have some fun. Elphie...I'm sorry. I just...just wanted to...to..."

"Don't cry," the green woman begged softly, immediately softening at the sight of her girlfriend about to cry. "Lyndie, please don't...I'm sorry."

The blonde continued to cry until Elphaba sat on the bed next to her and hugged her. She waited a moment before letting out an excited and loud squeal and latching onto her girlfriend.

"Bounce with me!" she exclaimed, forcing the emerald skinned woman to bounce on the bed with her. Elphaba frowned and struggled to get away from Glinda, but was unsuccessful.

A minute or two passed before Glinda started giggling and humming a familiar tune. Elphaba smiled warmly at the memory the tune brought up and fell in love with the over-excited blonde again. She and Glinda were the only two people in Oz, bouncing on the bed together, until a screaming man brought both women back to reality.

"Get out!" the man screamed. "Get out! No bouncing on the beds - get out, you two!"

Glinda and Elphaba nearly fell off the bed in an attempt to get out of the store as quickly as possible. When they were standing outside, Glinda plopped down and started putting her shoes back on. She was pouting and Elphaba found herself staring at the mesmerizing blonde with a grin plastered on her face.

Just as quickly as she sat down, the blonde jumped back up and hugged Elphaba. Before Elphaba could voice her confusion, Glinda released her and grabbed her hand, dragging Elphaba away from the mattress shop.

"Well, that didn't work out too well," she mumbled. "But we can still get ice cream and spend the rest of the day together just wandering around!"

Elphaba struggled to keep up with her energetic girlfriend. She smiled and started silently wondering what more Glinda had planned for the day while the blonde searched for a place to get ice cream.


End file.
